Foolish Stupidity
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Hayner has had enough of trying to make his relationship with Seifer work long distance, so he calls it off. Seifer, not pleased with that choice, shows up to try and win Hayner back. Does he succeed? For Pahoyhoy. Seiner. Lemon. Oneshot. Complete.


Foolish Stupidity

* * *

Author's Note: This story is so long over due, it isn't even funny…read my rant at the bottom to find out more

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Hay?" A young man of golden blond hair questioned his best friend and roommate.

Hayner Trepe looked up from the book he was reading, raising a single dirty blond eyebrow and snorting. "Not a chance, Roxas. The last thing I want is to go out and be ignored by you and that pyro while you make out and sneak off for quickies. Sure. That's how I want to spend my Saturday night."

Roxas smirked as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the table. "Like sitting here and reading…Harry Potter for the umpteenth time is a better way. Face it man, you're sulking. And your choice of break up books sucks. So does the fact that it's your first Saturday being single in four years and you're spending it home reading. I'm telling you that you have to come drinking with us."

"Shut up, Strife," grumbled Hayner as he rolled his doe brown eyes. "At least it's the seventh book. People die and it's dark. You'd know that if you read something other than comics once in a while."

Scoffing once again, the man of bright blue eyes walked over to the coach and sat directly on top of his friend's legs. "If I want to read something dark, I'll read Batman. But seriously. Do you really think that you should stay here alone? I promise that Axel and I will keep the bodily fluid swapping to a minimum. You really should come with us."

Kicking his legs out from under Roxas' weight, Hayner then pushed the other blond right off the couch and onto the floor. "I'm fine, Rox. Seriously. I just want to stay in, read and relax. Go, have fun, get molested by your pedo of a boyfriend, and don't worry about me. I really just want to say in. now leave before Axel gets here and breaks in and starts molesting you here in front of me."

"As long as you're sure. If you change your mind, or decide to go suicidal or anything, give me a call," Roxas said, picking himself up and patting his best friend's leg.

With a slight laugh, Hayner rolled his eyes again and turned back to his book. "Yes, Mom. I'll be sure to call you if I feel the urge to off myself. "

Without another word, Roxas made his way out of the apartment, leaving his best friend there alone. Hopefully he would be alright. After all, it had only been a few days since Hayner had ended his four year relationship and Roxas was slightly worried about how it was affecting him.

As soon as the door closed, Hayner sighed and laud his book down on his stomach. He wished that Roxas would stop worrying about him. It had been his choice to end his relationship with Seifer earlier this week, so he had no idea why his best friend was so concerned. Hayner and Seifer had been together for four years, getting together shortly after Hayner had arrived at Radiant Garden U. For the four years of his first degree, they were in a complicated but content relationship that was perfect for the two of them. Last year though, Seifer had graduated and been immediately headhunted by a large corporate law firm in Traverse Town, nearly three thousand miles away. For the summer and the fall, they had done the long distance thing, knowing that there was a chance that Seifer could be transferred to a closer branch while Hayner finished the last two years of his education degree. Hayner could have always transferred to another school, but this was his mother's Alta Mater, so he really wanted to study here. So after 8 months and only seeing other for three weeks in that period, Hayner decided to end it.

That decision had not been an easy one for him to make, but it was something that he felt had to be done. Seifer had been pissed beyond belief, as expected, not seeing this coming at all. Predictably, Hayner had received innumerable phone calls and texts demanding an explanation, but it was still too soon for him. Hearing that deep voice on his voice mail had almost been enough to make his change his mind about it, but he remained strong. Roxas thought that he was crazy for doing it, but Hayner stood by his choice. So he was now spending his first Saturday night in months on the couch reading instead of on a video chat.

Picking his book up once again, Hayner lost himself in the fantasy world that he knew so well. As he came to the suspenseful climax of the Godric's Hollow scene, a loud pounding came upon the door to the apartment, scaring Hayner out of his skin and almost causing him to fall off the couch. "Shit," he muttered, placing a marker in the book and pulling himself up. He couldn't figure out who it was at the door. Roxas had his key, and Axel had a key as well. Everyone else that would come call on him was either away or had other plans for the weekend. He had turned down an offer to go back to his hometown with Pence and Olette, so it couldn't be them, and Sora had gone on for hours about the plans that he and Riku had for a romantic weekend, so it wouldn't be them. Everyone else also had plans so he couldn't think of who it was.

Throwing open the door without bothering to look through the peephole, Hayner had to catch his breath when he saw the tall and imposing man standing there with an extremely pissed off look on his face. He was frozen completely in place, his consciousness thrown back into a different moment in time.

"_Come on Hay! We're freshmen now! We have to go to the homecoming game," Roxas insisted, pulling on his best friend's arm, attempting to pull him out of the small dormitory._

"_But I hate football. Why do I need to go to some stupid game that I don't even enjoy?" complained the taller teen._

_Roxas balked at Hayner's words. "You say that you're gay and you don't like watching a bunch of well-muscled guys crawling over each other in tight short pants? Dude, you don't know what you're missing!" _

_Rolling his eyes once more, Hayner used his best friend's surprise to pull his arm free. "First off, my dad played for his college team so I know all about football and what they wear. Second of all, what's the point in drooling over a bunch of guys that only look at things with melon boobs, short skirts and single digit IQ's."_

_At that moment, a wicked grin blossomed on the smaller blond's face that frightened his friend to no end. "I'm sure Axel has a spare miniskirt that we can put you in and you know that Naminé has been dying for an excuse to put one of us in a bra. Not to mention you were in Drama class for four years, I'm sure you could act bimbo-ish enough for the night to at least get laid."_

_Once again, the taller teen raised an eyebrow at Roxas' train of thought. The worse thing was that he knew that his friend wasn't kidding about any of it and if Hayner didn't agree to go with him willingly, he would actually make good on those threats. "Ugh, fine. I'll go. But I'm not going to be happy about it and I definitely won't be getting laid. No football jock or their followers are going to be interested in a scrawny MALE bookworm like me," he sighed, and Roxas was a little shocked to hear a slight twinge of disappointment in his best friend's voice. _

…_._

"_You have to admit that you're having fun, right?" Roxas grinned, nudging his friend but not hard enough to spill either of their beers. "I could have sworn that I saw you smiling and cheering us on at the game."_

_Taking a sip out of the red plastic cup, Hayner used the opportunity to hide his smile. Truth be told, he had enjoyed the game and this victory celebration that Roxas had dragged him to wasn't so bad. At least there seemed to be a good atmosphere and a couple of kegs, and even a small group that were known around campus for being out. Maybe there was a chance that Hayner would hook up with someone tonight._

"_Figment of your imagination, Roxy," a lanky redhead smirked, appearing out of nowhere, draping his arms around the shorter blond's shoulder. "He doesn't know how to have fun. Little Hayney is boring."_

"_Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, his whole demeanor brightening drastically. "I thought you weren't going to make it tonight."_

"_Got done work early. So anyone around here that you want me to set you up with, Hayney?" the wicked smile never left Axel's lips as he reached down and took the red cup from his boyfriend's hand and took a long drink._

"_I'm not interested in a random hookup, Axel." Hayner sighed and rolled his eyes. "What on earth do you see in him, Rox?"_

_Roxas just laughed, taking his beer back, "It's not what I see in him, it's how he feels in me."_

_While Axel roared with laughter, pulling his boyfriend in closer under his arm, the other blond just groaned loudly. "You have no idea how far past too much information that is."_

_Roxas continued to tease and rub it in that he had a boyfriend while Hayner didn't, and the party continued around them. The entire time, the taller blond kept his eyes open in case he did see someone he would consider hooking up with, though the prospects did look bleak. That was nothing unexpected though. He never was one to hook up with random guys._

"_Hey, Pyro!" A deep voice growled from behind Hayner, causing him to jump._

_Axel's bright green eyes went wide, causing Hayner to turn around to see who had caused such a reaction from the redhead. "Jeez, Seifer. No need to give everyone a coronary."_

_Not recognizing the name, or the voice, Hayner gave into his curiosity and turned to face the newcomer. The moment that he turned around, the teen found himself completely breathless. Standing there was a guy that couldn't be that much older than himself, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. The newcomer had the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. Along with that, his chiselled features that were framed by closely cropped blond hair and he stood almost a head taller than Hayner himself. If was at that moment that Hayner recognized exactly who this man was. He just spent the last three hours at the football stadium this afternoon, watching this man help lead the school team to victory. Seifer Almasy. _

"_So, what the hell was it that you wanted, Pyro? I have people to meet and places to be and don't want to be stuck around you losers for long." Seifer had a slight growl in his voice as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. _

_Axel smirked, pulling Roxas closer under his arm possessively. "Sure. Yeah. Seifer, I want you to meet Hayner. He's the guy that I told you about that I thought you should give a chance to."_

"_Whoa! Wait, what the hell, Axel?!" Hayner sputtered, his doe brown eyes going wide. What the hell was going on here?!_

"_You mean this little Chicken Wuss?" the football star then turned and looked down at the scrawny kid with all too big brown eyes and hair that looked kind of like a paintbrush._

_At the nickname, Hayner felt rage building up inside him like never before. "What did you just call me, asshole?!" he exclaimed, unable to keep the anger in._

_Seifer just smirked, reaching down and placing a finger under the teens' chin, lifting Hayner's face up so that their eyes met. "Well, well, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Maybe you do deserve a chance."_

…

After that night, the relationship that grew between Seifer and Hayner had been tumultuous for the most part, but it was undeniable that there was something strong between them. For Hayner to end that relationship had been the hardest thing that he had ever done in his life. But the distance between them had proved to be too much for him. It was something that he had to do for his own sanity.

For Seifer to now be standing in the doorway to his apartment, emerald eyes ablaze with rage caught the younger man by surprise.

"Wh…what the hell are you doing here, Seifer?" Demanded Hayner. As shocked as he was at the taller man's sudden appearance, the brown eyed man couldn't help being taken completely aback by the older man's presence. It had been two months since he had last seen Seifer in person and not through a computer screen. The pang in his heart at the sight of the older blond almost caused Hayner to collapse.

"Do you want to explain what the hell you're thinking, Chicken Wuss?!" growled the taller man, stepping inside of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

That voice…but Hayner had to stand his ground.

"I can't do it anymore, Seifer! I can't live each day wondering when it will be the next time I get to see you for the next year and a half!" Hayner exclaimed, definitely feeling his resolve wavering already. It was just so hard being so close to him…

Slamming his hand against the wall beside the smaller man's head and trapping Hayner between his body and the wall, Seifer continued. "You think that it isn't hard on me too?! Did you think that I was just going to let you do something as stupid and foolish as breaking up with me?"

Despite every inch of his body responding to the close proximity of Seifer, the brown eyed man just clenched his fists and closed his eyes. That turned out to be a big mistake as the moment he could no longer see the other blond, his scent assaulted him like never before. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, Seifer. I can't handle not seeing you regularly. We tried, we gave it a shot. It didn't work. We're just going to have to accept it."

"Look at me when you're talking," demanded the older man, using his free hand to grab Hayner's cheeks and forcing him to look him in the eye. "I want one good reason besides the distance for this stupid decision."

With great effort, Hayner forced his eyes open only to see the vivid emerald depths that he got lost in innumerable times in the past. "What other reason do I need? I can't deal with seeing you every other month for a weekend. I need you around more than that. Seifer, don't do this to me anymore," he pleaded, unable to pull his gaze from Seifer's eyes.

"Do you still love me?" the tone of the taller man's voice changed dramatically, dropping to a husky whisper.

The words sent shivers through his entire body and Hayner had to hold back the swell of emotions that he fell welling deep inside him, "Do you really need me to answer that?"

"Thought so," there was an obvious smirk in the older blond's voice as he continued to grip at Hayner's face. Then, with no warning, he leaned down and captured the younger man's lips with his own. He had missed this just as much as Hayner had, and craved it as well. Long distance was definitely difficult, but Seifer had been determined to make it work. He was not about to lose his Chicken Wuss without a fight.

A whimper was the only way that Hayner found himself able to respond to the kiss, his fists remaining balled at his sides as the skilled lips massaged his own. He had missed this so much more than he could ever express. Hayner could feel his entire body melting and leaning into the larger man, but he still couldn't give in. as much as it pained him to do so, before Seifer could actually deepen the kiss, Hayner pulled away, turning his face away from the taller man's. He couldn't bear to look into those jade eyes any longer. "No. You can't just come here and assume that I will take you back, Seifer. You will still have to go back to Traverse and then we will be back to square one, and this will happen again in a few months. Don't ask me to go through this anymore." The younger man no longer attempted to hide his pain, his voice cracking with the distress that he was going through.

"Listen to me, Chicken Wuss," Seifer told him sternly, but not forcing him to make eye contact any longer. "Hayner, this will work between us. I promise. Don't do anything foolish or stupid."

Hayner couldn't help but let out a single puff of laughter, reached one hand up and covering his face. "You think that saving myself another year and a half of constant heartache and loneliness is stupid? I've always known you were selfish, Seifer, but please. It's the one thing that you can't ask me to do. You can't expect me to believe that you will be able to handle maybe eight weeks of time for us to be together until I finish my degree. If I didn't do this now, it would have be more difficult or due to other reasons in another month or so."

"I wish you would just shut up for a moment, Chicken Wuss. Just shut up and listen to me for a minute," the growl was back in the older blond's voice. It was hard to get through Hayner's stubbornness.

"Why? So you can convince me to take you back? So that I can continue to put myself through this hell of missing you? No. I can't Seifer." Then, in a move that was one of the hardest that he had ever made in his life, Hayner reached up and placed his hands on that broad chest that he had touched-kissed-lavished-worshiped so many times in the past and pushed. It was the first time that he had ever done so and it just about broke his heart to do so.

"Fuck it, Hayner!" Seifer was beginning to lose his patience. "I didn't fly out here to listen to you be an idiot!" He grabbed hold of both Hayner's wrists and pinned them above his head against the wall. "Now you listen to what I'm going to tell you right now."

Clenching his teeth in order to quell the inevitable arousal that was desperately trying to overtake his body, the brown eyed man tried to focus on anything else besides the way that Seifer was saying his name, in the four years that they had been together, the older blond rarely used Hayner's given name, only using it in their most intimate moments or if he was really pissed off. "Fine. What did you want to say? And let me tell you that there isn't much you could say to change my mind."

"What if I tell you that the reason I wanted to come talk to you about all this until the weekend was because I was finishing off my transfer details?" Once again, Seifer's voce had dropped to a husky whisper that pierced right through Hayner's resolve.

"Tr…transfer?" he questioned, his entire body frozen in anticipation. Did Seifer really just say what he thought he just said?

With a single chortle escaping him airily, the taller man leaned his forehead down to lean against Hayner's. "Yes, transfer. I was going to surprise you this weekend. I had to wait until yesterday to get the approval and sign off on it and if I left before I did, it would have been declined and I'd have to wait another 6 months to be able to apply again. If it had been any other reason than that, I would have been on a plane the moment that you hung up the phone."

"You're being transferred?" Hayner seemed to be stuck on that one particular detail. He wanted to make sure that he had heard the other man properly before allowing his hopes to rise.

"You heard me right, Chicken Wuss. My firm has approved the transfer. I'm done in Traverse Town in two weeks. I start next month here at the Radiant Garden firm. I planned on coming home this weekend, surprising you and hoping we could go look at apartments after celebrating all night long."

The younger man couldn't believe his ears. Seifer was moving home? He had been planning on surprising him this weekend? Was this all too good to be true? "Seifer…"

With a gentle smile that was reserved only for their most intimate of encounters, the taller blond stepped forward until his body was pressed firmly against the younger man's, causing a mournful moan to escape from Hayner's parted lips. "Yeah, it means no more long distance. I'll be able to fuck you at every opportunity again. No more having to sleep here in Blondie's spare room listening to him and Pyro going at it. Now, I think you somehow need to make it up to me for being so fucking stupid this week."

Feeling the firm body up against him radiating warmth caused Hayner's head to loll back against the wall, giving Seifer full access to the tanned neck. The older man wasted no time at all, leaning his face down and attaching his lips to the enticing column of flesh. After only a few tentative licks and kisses, Hayner couldn't hold back the desperate groan that built up inside him.

"And wh…what give you the…the idea that distance was the on-only reason I left you?" with the hitching voice of arousal, it was all that the smaller man could do to prevent himself from thrusting desperately against the older man. After all, it had been two months since Seifer had been physically present and his hand just wasn't the same, especially not while video chatting.

"You said it yourself, Chicken Wuss. You didn't need another reason. Now, are you ready to stop being stupid?" as Seifer said those deep words. He began to gently roll his hips against the small body.

Gasping out desperately, Hayner felt every ounce of his will power evaporate instantly. He only had to handle two more weeks, then he would be living with Seifer again, and they would be together every night after that. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy living with Roxas and Axel again, it was just that he had gotten so used to and enjoyed living with Seifer. He missed everything about the blond. "Fuck…" he gasped out, pushing his own hips forward to meet his partners.

Knowing that this was the moment that Hayner was his once more, the older man captured Hayner's lips with his own for the second time tonight. This time however, the smaller man responded instantly with vigor. The movements were all too familiar to them, but that made them no less desperate. But more than the desperation and pure lust that fueled their kiss, it was passion. After all, they had been waiting for nearly two months for this moment, a moment that possibly might not have happened. No longer resisting the desire, Seifer released the other man's wrists. Instantly Hayner's arms fell and wrapped around the strong neck of the taller man. That additional leverage was welcome as it allowed the two men to thrust together even harsher. The familiarity in their movements was a driving force behind their motion and being the first time in two months that they were feeling these things, it was all that much more important for them to do this.

Just as Seifer's mouth parted in order to allow his tongue to snake out, the younger man pulled away, gasping for breath and allowing his head to fall back against the wall behind him. His hips however never stopped. "Seifer!" he cried out desperately. How he had missed this! Why had he thought that he would have been able to live without this man in his life? From that very first night that they had been together, the younger blond had become addicted to the football star, and knew that he wouldn't be able to live without him.

"I'm going to fuck you all night until dawn. I'm going to remind you that you are mine and leaving me just isn't an option." With every word that he spoke, Seifer used one of his now free hands to undo his belt. Slipping the leather strap out of his jeans, the older man offered Hayner a devious smirk. That action sent a chill through the brown eyed man's body, but there was no denying that the anticipation that the chill brought. "Hands at your side, Chicken Wuss," he whispered.

Not one hundred percent sure of what the other man's motive was, the smaller man followed the request, knowing that the consequences of not listening could be bad for him. The moment that he had his arms flat against his sides, he felt Seifer move the belt around his back. "What the…"Hayner whispered. The green eyed man offered no verbal response, only a brighter smirk. He then completed wrapping the belt around his lover, fastening it so that in encircled Hayner's forearms and waist, preventing any movement.

"Just making sure that I'm in full control," grinned the older blond, eventually. Brown eyes went wide as he attempted to move the belt, but because it was tight and wrapped below his elbows, Hayner could not move his arms at all, nor was he able to shift the belt up or down. "It's a good thing that you're still so scrawny, Lamer," he whispered directly into the smaller man's ear.

Still struggling against the constraint, Hayner only glared at the older man, an action that was cut short as the large man stepped back slightly, reaching down and in a single swift motion, lifted the plain grey t-shirt off his body. The sight earned a longing groan from the bound man as he struggled against the belt in an attempt to reach out and touch the well-toned chest that he had so reluctantly pushed away earlier. Though he wasn't still activity playing football, Seifer still maintained the physique as if he was.

Easily seeing the unrestrained desire on the brown eyed man's face, Seifer knew that they would not be going through the hell of the last few days again. He reached out and placed a gentle touch against Hayner's hands for only a brief moment. That second was enough that the younger blond stopped struggling, and he melted into the touch with a moan. "Fuck, just do something already, Seif, or I swear to god that you will be waiting for so much longer than two months for me to put out again."

"Like you could last any longer than two days around me, Chicken Wuss." The older blond had his infamous smirk plastered on his lips once more as his hands quickly went to the green and navy plaid sleep pants that hung loosely on the younger man's thin hips. Hayner was known for making those sorts of empty threats any time he was being teased, and like was pointed out, he never was able to follow through with them. As soon as Hayner made an attempt to thrust his pelvis forward, his cloth covered erection prominent through the thin fabric, he couldn't restrain the moan that escaped him.

With a light chuckle, the taller man thumbed the waistband, ensuring that he pushed against the warm skin that was hidden beneath it. Just as Hayner let out a whimper, the green eyed man made a single swift motion, pushing the pants and boxer shorts down to the younger man's knees, revealing his fully erect penis to the cooler air of the room. Gasping out, the smaller blond instinctively pushed forward until he was pressed against his lover once again.

Seifer allowed him to thrust for a few moments, enjoying the sensations, but he had other plans. Replacing his hands on Hayner's hips, the older man stopped the motions, earning another whisper from his lover. "Come on, Seif…" groaned the younger man, attempting to thrust forward again, despite the hold. The only response that he got was a scoff and when he turned his gaze to glare at the taller man, he was once against greeted with a mischievous smirk. Green eyes sparkled with lust when they locked, but after only a brief contact, the taller man began to slowly kneel down to the floor, deliberately avoiding the thick cock that was standing outright in front of him. With a whimper, Hayner attempted to move his arms once again to no avail.

When he finally was face to face with the hard shaft, Seifer blew a stream of cool breath onto the length, earning more sounds of pleasure from the smaller man. Still gripping tightly onto the tanned hips, he was able to prevent the predictable thrusts that came. "I think, for your foolish stupidity, you deserve to be tortured, Lamer. Maybe I should hold you here like this for a little while." As the husky words left Seifer's smirking lips, he continued to puff air onto the reddened head, causing the entire shaft to twitch. Shit, he had missed Hayner's overly sensitive nature. It was just so easy to exploit and torture the smaller man because of it. No matter how long they had been together, the thin blond was never able to hand the littlest bit of teasing.

"I swear, Seifer! Hurry up, do something! Anything! Fuck! You should be grateful that I'm taking you back, not teasing me, asshole!" growled the younger blond. With each word, he tried to push his hips forward, but Seifer's firm grip prevented that. How could the green eyed man be holding out like this? It had been so long since their last time together, and every other time that they went any period of time without seeing one another, Hayner usually found himself fully penetrated long before now. Why on earth was the older blond being so patient today? Struggling against the belt again, the only movement that he could manage was to scrape his own blunt fingernails against his thighs.

With only a single chuckle, the taller man decided to put the other man out of his misery. In a single swift motion, Seifer took the entire length into his mouth, causing the bound man to gasp loudly. He pressed his tongue harshly against the underside of the thick member, taking in the intoxicating flavour of his lover. Rubbing the sensitive vein that ran along the engorged cock, the taller blond was rewarded with the gentle tremors that came from the bound man. He loved just how responsive Hayner was at times like this, with no holds barred. Every little movement seemed to draw a reaction from the smaller man, a situation that he took full advantage of.

Allowing his tongue to press along the heated underside of the long shaft, Seifer took one hand off of the thin hip, knowing that his lover was enjoying this far too much to try and escape. Finger tips trailed tantalizingly along the creamy thighs, being sure to miss the angry red scratches that bound hands made. Hayner's hand attempted to capture those teasing fingers, but Seifer made sure to stay just out of reach. With a smirk around the length in his mouth, the taller man brought his fingers up to run along the portion of the pulsing member that wasn't in his mouth, causing Hayner to attempt to buck even more harshly, but the green eyed man was able to keep his lover pinned.

With his fingers pressed against the erection, Seifer continued to lick the hardened shaft, but now included in his lavish licks were his own digits. He loved the whimpers that the shorter man made a reaction to every single move that he made, each noise sending a pulse of around down his own shaft. Despite wanting to prolong this and tease the smaller man, Seifer was only human and an overly horny one at that. So knowing that Hayner could handle what he was about to do, the taller blond then gave a final long and lavish lick to his fingers, then lifted them off of his lover's erection.

"You'd…you'd bet...better be doing –ah! Something more productive with those…fuck! Fingers, Seifer!" gasped Hayner, barely able to string the sentence together as the taller man's tongue probed at the slit at the tip of his cock, eagerly lapping up the clear liquid that the action brought forth. Feeling Seifer hum out a chuckle with his mouth still full of the hard member, Hayner couldn't help it when his eyes went wide at the sensation of those two fingers pushing deep into his rectum with no warning. "Fuck!" he cried out, and finally the elder man allowed him to buck forward, forcing him to deep throat the entire thick cock.

Seifer allowed his smaller lover to take control of things for only a few moments, but the second that he felt the brown eyed man go slightly slack, deciding to push towards the fingers rather than the heated mouth, the taller man pulled his mouth away from the thick erection. Finally able to look up at the younger man's face, he was able to see a look of unbridled passion on his features. Hayner continued to rock back and forth on the thick fingers, loving how the burn flowed through him at the sudden penetration. Between that slight pain and the belt cutting into his skin, the younger man could only pant out loudly as his head lolled back and hit the wall behind him once again. Seifer was now working the two digits, spreading them wider each time that the brown eyed man rolled his body forward, easily stretching his anal passage in preparation for what he wanted more than anything right now.

"Dammit Seifer! Hurry!" he moaned out, struggling fruitlessly against his restraints once again. Shit, why would he do this to him? Tonight of all nights! Was he still punishing him? After all, but teasing him like this right now, all Seifer was doing was punishing himself as well. As he continued to rock downwards, Hayner ensured that the clamped every muscle possible in his channel around those thick fingers, wishing that they were longer, thicker, able to reach deeper still.

The tall blond let out a deep chuckle as he pressed his lips to the abused flesh of his lover's thighs. "It sounds like you are just a little bit desperate here, Chicken Wuss. Is that true, are you so desperate that I have you begging like a whore pressed against the wall?" he growled between harsh presses of his fingers deep into the heated passage. Seifer knew that he had his lover's full compliance now, but he had to push his just a little further. He always had to. "Are you desperate? Are you my whore?"

Whining out at the rough treatment but loving the feelings that it sent through his entire being, Hayner couldn't help but answer to the degrading words, knowing that he wouldn't get what he truly desired until he did. "I'm your whore," he forced out through gritted teeth.

The smirk on the taller man's face only widened as he probed his fingers in deeper still, ensuring the moment that his brown eyed lover admitted what he was, that his fingers pressed firmly against the small bundle of nerves he knew how to hit every single time. "And what kind of whore are you? What does this little whore want?"

With his eyes clenched shut, the younger man tried to ignore the degradation he felt at being forced to say such humiliating words. He knew that if he didn't though, Seifer would leave him like this and not do anything to help him. And after so long with no touch from the green eyed man, Hayner needed to feel him again in every sense of the word. "I want you…inside of me. Please, Seifer! I'm a dirty whore begging for your cock, give it to me and give it me now!" He panted, desperately needing to feel more than just thick fingers. Even though it was his fault that he had almost list this man forever, the brown eyed man knew that this was Seifer's own convoluted way of letting him know that he was forgiven. For now at least.

With a chuckle, the taller man gave the little bundle of nerves inside Hayner a final harsh jab, earning him a desperate whimper, before withdrawing them completely from the heated channel. Prepared to catch the smaller man against his shoulder against his shoulder with one hand, Seifer used his other hand to free his own throbbing erection from its tight confines of his own jeans, the denim falling down to his knees. As always, grateful that he never wore underwear, the green eyed man stroked his own thick length, knowing that the tight tunnel of his hand would never be enough, he moved himself so that his cock was position at the pulsing entrance of his lover's body. "This is what you want, isn't it?" he growled huskily as the engorged head of his penis teased the rosebud.

Hissing, yet unable to move at the moment in order to impale himself, Hayner could only hold his breath while lifting a long leg, hooking it around his taller lover's waist. Receiving a deep chuckle at the eagerness of his actions, the younger man felt the arm that was supporting him around his shoulders leave and go down under his leg, helping it move up further to create a better entry angle. Despite knowing how difficult it was going to be for him afterwards due to the lack of proper lubrication, Hayner wanted this. Desperately, and he knew that the other blond was well aware of that fact. "Dammit, Seif. Just do it," he half whined, shifting his hips as much as possible in order to tease the blunt head of the thick erection poised at his anus.

"Just don't blame me for the limp that you're going to have in the morning. Cause I sure as fuck won't be done after this." With a single grunt, Seifer then impaled himself in the inviting heat in a single thrust. The smaller man let out a pain cry, but the green eyed man knew that it wasn't more than his lover could handle, nor was it more than he'd handled in the past. Though, there was one thing that he could tell from the entrance. "I hope that the dildo that you've been using in my absence has been doing me justice."

With his eyes scrunched closed, Hayner gasped for breath as he attempted to get used to the rapid penetration. "It's better. It – ahh! – doesn't talk back or in-insult me," he grunted through clenched teeth. As soon as the final word escaped his lips, Seifer then gave a rough movement that the younger man felt reverberate up his entire spine. "Oh good lord!" he gasped as his arms still struggled against the belt as he desperately wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around the broad shoulders. "Just fuck me, Seifer. Please just fuck me!" Despite not being adjusted to the thick length that was buried inside of him, Hayner knew that he needed to feel more, to feel movement. He had missed this part of their relationship so much more than he would admit out loud.

At the first tentative thrust, Seifer knew that whatever he was about to do, the smaller man could take it. So he took his now free hand and placed it under his lover's other left and lifted that up as well. That gave the younger blond the chance to tightly wrap his legs around the taller man's waist for additional support where his arms were still confined. It also gave Seifer the angle he wanted as he began to trust rhythmically into the tight heat. Each movement he made drew another noise from Hayner, something that continued to turn the green eyed man on further past his limits. The channel was so constricting, he felt as if the ring of muscles were trying to choke his cock, a sensation he could truly appreciate.

Hayner couldn't move much with being pressed so harshly against the wall and having no other support besides Seifer's hands and his legs around the broad waist, did not allowing him to meet the harsh thrusts as he may have wanted to, but he was still taking great pleasure in this. He allowed his body to be used solely for Seifer's pleasure, the thick member pistoning in and out of him at fast pace. "Fuck!" he cried, feeling every thrust throughout his entire body, ensuring that his rectal muscles were working in time with the older man's movements.

Hearing the cry of pleasure, the larger man then increased both the speed and harshness of his thrusts until he could hear his own testicles slapping harshly against the full globes of his lover's ass. Each time he pressed full in, the tightness that encompassed him constricted, making it almost impossible to pull out. He had trained his little Chicken Wuss well. With no other words, he continued his movements, only grunts and pants falling from his lips while Hayner vocalized more words and other sounds of pleasure.

With his whole body quivering in ecstasy, the smaller man continued to test his restraints, hoping that they would finally give way, but he had no such luck. But he wanted more. The stimulation of his own erection was enough was not enough, with the swollen head being pressed against his lover's gorgeous stomach. He wanted friction. Hot, hard, rough, glorious friction along his entire length. But he wouldn't say that out loud. After all, if he did, Seifer might stop and leave him with only that friction to finish off with. It had happened before, no matter how horny Seifer had been. Without warning, the violent thrusts came to a stop and the younger blond worried that he had voiced his desires and now his lover was only give him that thing that he wanted and not everything.

To his surprise though, Seifer didn't pull out, but he did take one hand from where it had been supporting his lover and reached it up between their bodies to wrap around Hayner's still moist length. Letting out a moan of pure lust, the younger man tried everything in order to rock his hips either further onto the hardness deep inside of him, or into the firm tunnel that was squeezing him tightly. "Shit, I'm close!" He gasped, his entire body leaning into the broad chest in order to entice his lover into moving once again. The heat of having the older man deep inside him again was pushing him to the edge quickly. Not that he had expected to last overly long, but he would have hoped to have been able to hold out at least a little bit longer. That thought was interrupted though by Seifer beginning to move once again. Each movement of the thick member pumping in and out of him sent pleasure that he always craved rushing through his entire body once again. Coupled with the rough strokes along his erection was burning his every nerve.

"You sure…ugh, didn't last…last long, Chicken Wuss," Seifer panted as the ecstasy and the tightness combined to bring his own finish closer than he would have liked. There was no denying that it was all because of his little Chicken Wuss that he was coming upon his finish so soon as well. From that first night, despite his often crude demeanor and actions, he cared more than anything for the man he was currently fucking furiously. Each time he pumped in and out of the heat, he could feel every muscle clenching around his length and knew that it was Hayner trying to bring him over that edge.

"There!" the younger blond cried suddenly and with a few jerky movements, as much as he could manage being bound and bracing himself between his lover and the wall, he buried the thick shaft deeper within himself. He felt the blunt head of Seifer's cock pressing against that one spot deep inside him that caused his vision to black out with every thrust. Between that, the thought of being back in the arms of the man who often made his life a living hell at the same time of making it worth living, and the large hand that ran up and down his now painful erection, he was thrown over the edge, violently and without a harness into the blissful oblivion of orgasm that had just not been the same during Seifer's absence.

He came hard and fast, his seed spilling over the thick fingers of his lover, onto both their stomachs and over the belt that held his arms in place. Each spasm that racked his body brought forth a cry of his lover's name and violent jerk of his hips downwards. With his eyes shut tightly, Hayner allowed his head to loll forward, falling onto Seifer's broad shoulder. Despite his vision going black and all feeling escaping his extremities, he continued to allow his body to be used by the other man for his own final descent into pleasure.

With the added contractions around his swollen member choking it tighter than ever, the tall blond quickly increased his paced to bring him to the ultimate end as well. The feeling of the smaller man collapsed against him, panting heavily, still whimpering his name, along with the spasms that caused his body to pulse was all too much for Seifer to handle. With an animalistic growl and several hard deep thrusts into the smaller body, the green eyed man finally allowed himself to be swallowed by bliss, releasing everything into the moist tunnel his erection penetrated so deeply. Several long streams of thick fluid were all released inside of Hayner, coating the already slick inner walls. Loudly, the taller blond finally came to the end of his orgasm, sinking to his knees, taking the brown eyed man with him, being sure not to pull out.

"Seif, think you can take this belt off me now?" questioned Hayner after several long minutes of silence only broken by their gasping breaths. His voice was full of rasp from crying out so loudly. As contented and sated as he was at the moment, that belt still was more irritating and painful than anything else right now. He wanted to continue feeling this, ensuring that it wasn't just a dream that Seifer was really here.

With an airy chuckle, the taller blond pulled his lover up further on his lap, earning a hiss at the movement, proving his sensitivity to motion. He then reached up and as requested, released the belt from around Hayner's thin body, allowing it to fall to the floor around them. With a sigh of relief, the younger man then, after shaking the feeling back into his limbs, reached up and wrapped his arms around Seifer's thick neck, nuzzling his nose into the blond hair that fell just behind the green eyed man's ear. "Going to do something this foolish or stupid ever again, Chicken Wuss?"

Hayner let out a huff of laughter. "Only if you give me a reason to, asshole?"

"And give up this tight little ass? I don't think so. Never going to happen," he growled lustfully, giving a little thrust as if to stake his claim.

"Prove it," Hayner rasped, running his tongue along the curl of the taller blond's ear, earning a moan from him. Never again would allow his own stupidity take this man that he needed in his life away from him. He was stuck with him and wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Yup, this takes the cake as the second longest procrastination story for me to get finished. And I don't know why. It was supposed to me a moving present for Pahoyhoy (which she moved in the winter), then her birthday present (april) then to celebrate the birth of her new l'il hoys (springtime) and now I'm going to say that it is an early anniversary present for her! Yay! Its early for something! I love you my dear, I can't imagine what like would be without you in it. You are my muse, my inspiration, all that mushy stuff that will make others gag. Thank you for it all!

To all my other readers, thanks as always for the reviews and favourites! Its always amazing to know that all after all these years, I'm still getting support. Thanks again and until next time!


End file.
